


The Riddle

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: He's Thomas Severus Riddle IIII.He was raised by his mother's Muggle Sister Petunia.One day he finds out that he's a wizard it's no shock really he's always known that he was different he was told enough. He is thrilled when suddenly his father shows up to finally take him with him.Hogwarts watch out the son of the Dark Lord is coming to Hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Riddle

Petunia answered the door to see a very handsome man that had to be around her age. He had black hair and dark eyes. He looked exactly like her nephew. 

"Oh, thank god you've finally come for the boy." She said moving and letting the man and those with him in. They noticed that she was shaking. "Please come quickly." She headed upstairs and they followed. She came to a stop outside a room with thirteen locks on it. "We have to keep him locked in for his own good when he gets like this." She fumbled with the locks and then knocked. "Tommy, he's come. He's here just like I promised. I'm opening the door now. He came to get you just like I promised he would." 

Thomas Marvolo Riddle III cocked an eyebrow as the woman slowly opened the door. She'd promised the boy that he would come and get him? How had she'd known? 

The door was opened and Petunia moved out of his way. 

"Give him this." Petunia handed the man who looked like her nephew a letter. 

She quickly moved back shaking from head to toe. 

Tom moved into the room with his followers. He looked around. The room was small. There was a closet, a window, a broken desk, and a broken bed that was almost on the floor. On the floor sitting in the middle of the small room was a boy a small boy with black hair down to below his shoulders. He was staring at the door with bright green eyes. Tom cocked his eyebrow the boy looked just like him when he'd been 11 only shorter. He wore a black sweatshirt that was at least five times too big for him and very baggy black jeans, and scruffy black trainers. 

"Hello, Thomas," Tom spoke to the boy. 

The boy fixed those intelligent green eyes on him. 

"You came." Tommy said standing. "good. Now I can kill them." 

"No!" Petunia sobbed and ran to her son. 

"You want to kill them?" Tom said a smile playing on his lips. "Why? Might I ask." 

"They hurt me a lot." Tommy said, "They don't feed me when I'm hungry. They lock me up. They think I'm mad you know. I hate them so I'm going to kill them." 

"Very well." Tom said, "If you wish to kill them then you shall. But,...." he said slowly. "Wouldn't you like to draw it out and make them suffer like, they did to you?" 

They all watched Tommy stop and frown in thought he a knife in his hand and kept playing with it absently as he just stood there. 

"Yes," He finally said slowly looking up at the man who looked just like him. "Yes, you're right that would be much more fitting. Very well I will not kill them today." 

He closed his knife and opened a blue screen in front of him. He put the knife inside of it. 

Tom smirked to himself so this was his son. He'd only just found out about the boy. He'd only just found out that Lily Potter had had twins. When he'd heard that the twins had different fathers and had seen a picture of the woman he'd done the math and he had raped her just in time for the child to be conceived. He'd done some heavy digging and found a picture of the boys in a muggle school's website. It had been an old class picture from when they were five. A male child had been kissing the cheek of a boy who looked exactly as he had at that age. That had confirmed that the boy was his. He was pleased that he had produced a son, an heir to his empire not that he would need one. He set about tracking the boy down. 

"Thomas, is there another child here?" Tom asked his son. 

"There is Duddy." Tommy informed. "and there is Boy." 

"Boy?" one of the men with Tom sneered. "Where is Boy?" 

Tommy led them downstairs and to the cupboard under the stairs. He unlocked the door and opened it. There, sitting on a bed on the floor was another boy. This one had messy black hair but the same green eyes. He too was small for his age. He blinked up at Tommy and smiled brightly. 

"Tommy, " Boy said, "They let you out early." 

Tommy looked up at the adults. 

"If you take me you take Boy too." Tommy said as Boy came out of the cupboard. 

"Yes, of course, we'll take your brother." Tom almost purred as his eyes landed on Harry Potter. 

"Hello, Harry Potter." he said to Boy. "My name is Tom Riddle. I am Thomas' father." 

"Nice to meet you." Boy said. "If you are Tommy's dad aren't you mine as well?" 

"No, I'm not." Tom said. "Pack your things and I'll round up your muggles. How many are there?" 

"There is Duddy, Tuny, and Tubby." Tommy said. 

"He means Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon." Harry said putting his things in his inventory. He took Tommy's hand.

* * *

Tom had found Harry's Hogwart's Letter as well. He gave the letters to the boy. 

"I told you we were special, Boy." Tommy told his twin. 

Harry sighed and shook his head he was always trying to get Tommy to stop calling him Boy but that was what they had thought Harry's name was until they had started school. He smiled at him though and nodded. 

"Sirs, where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked down a street in London. They had teleported here but the men had said that it was called Apperation.

"You two need to go to the bank then we need to get you new clothes." Tom answered. "You'll also need supplies for your new pets. They are your responsibility now, Thomas."" 

Tommy nodded he was slowly becoming another person. Shutting down. He was now walking with his head down, and wasn't talking anymore. He wasn't making any noise and he was flinching whenever anyone got to close to him. Anyone but Harry whose hand he was holding.

* * *

Harry and Tommy were awed by the Magical Bank but Tommy didn't show it. 

Tom managed to get into Harry's bank information by having the boy ask questions it seemed Harry was a curious one. 

"Oh, dear," Tom said faking concern. "Dumbledore is stealing from Harry's account? That isn't legal is it? I mean Harry clearly never authorized these transactions and even as Harry's magical guardian he shouldn't be touching Harry's Trust Vault or trying to gain access to the Main Potter vaults should he?" 

"No, he shouldn't." Griphook agreed. 

"Hmmm......" Tom said, "Oh, dear. Would you mind giving us a copy of that so that we can show it to the Ministry? We'll of course leave the punishment and retribution to you we just want to prove that he is not a fit magical guardian that's all. " 

"I don't even know this man." Harry spoke up. "I've never even met him." 

"Oh, really?" Tom hummed, "Well that is another point against him being your magical guardian then. " 

"But if someone else came to be my magical guardian wouldn't they take me away from Tommy?" Harry asked sounding scared. 

"Yes, they would." Tom said, smirking to himself. 

"NO! NO! I can't be away from Tommy! You have to take me too! We can't be apart! Tommy gets sick sometimes!" Harry cried. 

Tom smirked as he was slowly able to convince Harry that the only way that he could stay with Tommy was to want him, Tom, as his Magical Guardian. He was sure that he could get the boy to love him and see him as a father figure. He would make sure that Dumbledore never got his hooks in the boy. He would make sure that he had both boys safely in his control so that no one could ever use them against him. 

He sent Lucius off with all the information of Dumbledore's wrong doing then settled in to get his son's account in order. He was shocked by the inheritance tests. 

"My Blood Test only showed that I was Heir of Slytherin it said nothing about the other Founders," Tom said, staring at the results in his hand. 

"The results are correct." Griphook snapped "Through his father, he is Heir Slytherin and Heir Ravenclaw. Through his mother, he along with Heir Potter belongs to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." 

"That's cool." Harry said. "What's that mean?" 

"It means that Tommy owns Hogwarts." Tom said hiding the awe in his voice. 

"Does that mean Tommy can make Hogwarts whatever he wants it to be?" Harry asked.

"It does." Tom said looking at his son who was staring at the floor saying nothing. He hadn't made a noise the entire time they had been there. He was pleased when the boy signed everything he told him to. He wondered what was wrong with the boy? He was completely different from the boy he had first encountered.

* * *

It was late when they left the bank so Tom just took the boys to the House he was staying at. His old family house in Little Hangleton. He showed them the rooms that he'd had set up for them. He told Harry to take a bath before dinner and went to Tommy's room. Tommy was sitting on the floor in the middle of the large room. He got the boy on his feet and took him into the attached bathroom. 

"Take your bath, Tommy." He told the boy.

He watched intently while his son undressed his eyes roamed the boy's body there were scars and bruises everywhere. He would see that those muggles were punished. 

Tom could see that his son was very handsome and cute. He watched as the boy got into the water that was already in the tub and began washing. He smirked to himself and got the rag from Tommy. 

"Here, Thomas let daddy do it." 

Tom took great perverted pleasure in washing his son until he was clean. He took even more perverted pleasure in bringing Tommy to erection as he cleaned the boy's penis. He then brought Tommy to completion. Tommy was a little younger than he liked to mess around with but Tommy was exactly the same age that he had been when someone had started messing with him. He didn't think about that as he finished cleaning Tommy up and getting him out of the tub. 

He dried Tommy off and helped him dress in royal blue silk pjs that were unfortunately too big on the boy. He'd picked them up when he had decided that he was taking the boys. He chuckled when the pjs became black instead of blue. He brushed out Tommy's hair then stood and took the boy's hand. 

"Come, Thomas, it's time for dinner." 

They met Harry in the hall. Harry was trying to flatten his hair. Tom took his hand as well and soon the three of them were sitting down to dinner like a family.


End file.
